New Beginnings
by The First Time Contest
Summary: While Emmett and Carlisle legalize their union as one, will two members of the wedding party make discoveries of their own? Slash.


**The First Time Contest**

_**Title: New Beginnings**_

_**Word Count: **_9992

_**Rating: **_M

_**Pairing: **_Edward/Jasper

_**Summary: **While Emmett and Carlisle legalize their union as one, will two members of the wedding party make discoveries of their own? Slash._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

* * *

**EPOV**

**Saturday, April 13, 2013**

Driving up the I-5 to Seattle was always pleasant for me. It was just over two hours from my home in Portland, giving me plenty of time to sort my thoughts along the way. It was early Saturday morning and the sky was actually a brilliant shade of blue for a change.

I turned down the radio as I got closer to Olympia, thinking about Emmett and Carlisle's upcoming nuptials. They were the perfect complement to each other's personalities, bringing out the best in them both. Their love was enviable and they had finally decided to take the plunge and walk down the aisle to make it official since gay marriage had been passed into law last November.

The wedding was in two weeks and as time was running out, Emmett decided it was time to get our final fitting for our tuxes. I was to be his best man and Seth, his groomsman. Carlisle would be there of course, along with his cousin, Jay, and our friend, Alec. I had never met Jay but knew Alec from Carlisle's high school days. With the exception of Jay, we had all gone to college together and graduated within a few years of each other, so I knew them all well.

_Shit, had it already been six years since the last of us graduated?_

Glancing at my watch, I cursed myself. I was running about ten minutes behind. I pulled into the strip mall where the tux shop was located and as I neared it, I saw Emmett's goofy ass pacing back and forth in front of the store while he puffed on a cigarette.

"Hey, buddy!" I yelled across the lot while exiting my car. Emmett looked up before crushing the butt beneath his mammoth boot, then, sporting a huge smile, he jogged over to me with outspread arms.

"Edward! Where the hell have you been?" he bellowed as he embraced me, crushing me under his huge arms. "The other guys are already inside getting started."

Emmett dragged me into the shop, where I exchanged hugs with the other guys that I'd not seen in several months. Carlisle slapped me on the back and pulled me into a tight hug, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Edward! It's so good to see you again!" He released me and as he did, my eyes fell upon the most gorgeous male specimen I had ever seen.

Long and lean but very toned, with long, dark hair pushed behind his ears, and brilliant blue eyes. _Fuck!_ I snapped up my jaw that had fallen to the floor before he noticed as Carlisle made the introduction.

"Edward, I don't think you've ever met my cousin, Jay Whitlock. Jay, this is Edward Masen, a very dear friend of ours. He'll be serving as Em's best man."

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance," I stuttered with a smile as our eyes locked, hoping he hadn't noticed my tongue hanging out as he raised his hand to shake mine. It wasn't so much a shake as a lingering meeting of our hands.

"Likewise, Edward. Always a pleasure to meet one of Carlisle's friends."

His eyes sparkled and a smile emerged as dimples began to bloom on his cheeks. I didn't miss the fact that he was still holding onto my hand while I hesitantly pulled away. He was beautiful, the darkness of his hair and crystal eyes perfectly enhanced his pale skin.

Snapping out of my stupor, we made quick work of the fittings. Only a couple of us needed slight alterations which would be ready the following Monday per the clerk. As my tux was a perfect fit, I could take it back to Emmett's place now and leave it there until the wedding.

After leaving the shop, we all followed Em back to his and Carlisle's house to relax and shoot the shit.

"Anybody want a beer?" Carlisle asked, followed by a resounding '_hell yeah'._

We caught up with what was going on in each other's lives and relived some of our past antics, telling stories and laughing our asses off. It was a great visit, although short, as I had to return to Portland tonight for an engagement tomorrow. I had wanted to talk to Jay for a bit, hoping to get to know him a little. I wasn't completely sure of his orientation, but assumed he was like the rest of us by the way his hand had lingered in mine, and from the way I'd caught him staring at me throughout the day, sometimes looking away quickly, sometimes not.

We all said our goodbyes and I told them I'd see them in a couple of weeks.

It was dusk when I started home, my mind filled with images of Jay that I couldn't help, he was so hot. Boldly, I imagined different scenarios and caught myself palming my cock once or twice before snapping out of my hazy, lustful thoughts.

_Stop it, __**now**_, I chastised myself. I couldn't think of him in that way... well, I could, but where would it lead me? I'm sure he had a significant 'other' waiting for him at home, wherever home was. I didn't even know him._ But if that's true, why did he smile and ogle me all day? _Oh, well... at least now I had some new images to bust to at home. My _usual_ material was getting old and it was proving to be too much of an effort.

**Friday, April 26**

**Day of rehearsal dinner:**

The photo shoot that I'd booked months ago, and couldn't get out of, took longer than I'd originally thought. It was a little past noon before I left my place and once again I set out for Seattle. The rehearsal was at six with dinner immediately following, and who knew what else after that, if anything.

I had packed my bag the night before with the usual: toiletries, sleepwear and a couple different outfits, not knowing exactly what was planned for Sunday. I threw in a couple of casual outfits along with a button down shirt and a pair of nice slacks. That should suit anything that we decided to do.

Arriving at their house around 2:45, I hurried in, exchanged greetings with Em and Seth and decided it might be best if I grabbed my tux now instead of later. As I came back downstairs, tux in hand, I asked where the others were.

"Carlisle, Jay and Alec all went to the club to get in a little workout time," Seth answered just as Emmett came back in and handed me a beer.

Em laughed and wiggled his brows, "Yessirree, my boy wants to make _damn_ sure his fine ass is toned and ready for me and Godzilla tomorrow night!"

I chuckled out loud at him but wondered to myself if Jay was adding a little definition to his _own_ body to impress someone. Swallowing down the rest of my beer, I decided I should get a move on and stop thinking about him.

"I'm outta here," I said, setting my empty bottle on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to run my things over to the hotel now so I don't have to worry about it later tonight or in the morning." My reasoning being that if we drank too much after dinner, I'd forget about it and that I might be nursing a mild hangover in the morning.

By the time I unpacked my things and relaxed a bit from the drive, it was 4:30, leaving me an hour to get ready before we were all meeting at the church.

The rehearsal went well. The officiant indicated our places and cues, revealing that Jay was Carlisle's best man; we would both have the same duties - namely, holding the rings. Since there were no bridesmaids, we would be walking up the aisle together, making our way to the front along with Seth and Alec, to wait for Emmett and Carlisle to join us. I smiled at the thought of Jay and I walking together and giggled as I imagined his hand slipped through the crook of my elbow.

Dinner was at _Il Fornaio, _an authentic Italian eatery that had my mouth watering as soon as we stepped inside from the delicious aroma of meats, sauces and freshly baked bread. We placed our orders and fell into comfortable conversations as we waited for our food.

Em said there would be around seventy guests at the ceremony, which included their parents, extended family and of course, their closest friends. They were expecting an additional thirty or so to show up for the reception.

The service would take approximately twenty-five minutes, then their introduction as Mr. and Mr., thirty minutes of photographs and finally, off to the reception - which was being held in one of the banquet rooms at the hotel where I was staying.

I also learned that Jay and Alec were staying at the same hotel, but not together. Alec's partner, Eric, had traveled with him and was visiting friends this evening, but would meet Alec at the club with us after dinner. Seth's boyfriend, Jake, would also be joining us later tonight after he got off work. It seemed that Jay and I would be on our own for the evening, unless of course he was meeting someone, too.

We thanked Carlisle's parents for hosting the lovely dinner as the six of us rose to depart for _Neighbours Nightclub._

Eric was waiting for Alec at the door and Jake arrived an hour later.

After several rounds of drinks, the couples filtered onto the dance floor one by one. I envied them, having a partner or significant other, dancing close and whispering secret thoughts, feeling the joy of companionship.

Lost in my _own_ thoughts, I'd almost forgotten about Jay, who was sitting two seats down from me at our table. _I guess he wasn't meeting anyone after all._ We glanced at each other and both sighed at the same time, then burst out laughing, realizing we were sharing the same thoughts. The drink was going down much too easily and, impulsively, I decided _what the hell..._

"So, what's your story, Jay? How is it that you're here alone?"

He cocked his brow at me and smirked, "Oh, but I'm _not_ alone - you're here with me."

For a split second, my mouth dropped open as I stared at him in shock. He started laughing again as I relaxed and joined in, imagining the look that must have been on my face. He got up from his chair and moved to the empty one next to me.

"Seriously, though, I don't know...I guess I just prefer it at this point in my life. Several years ago I was in a relationship that lasted about a year and a half, but it ended badly. I caught him in our bed with a guy I once worked with," he said with a chuckle. My eyes popped open and I gasped, imagining how that would have affected me.

"I was hurt, but I got through it over time. I'm fine now. There hasn't been anyone special since, however there have been occasions that I dated merely to find relief," he smiled and giggled again. It was a lovely sound.

"And what about you? Why don't you have someone with you here tonight?" he asked, giving me the once-over, his eyes briefly honing in on my chest before resuming eye contact.

I shrugged. "There has never been anyone special enough for me to want to try to have a real relationship. There have been a lot of hook-upsbut they only last a couple months at most, both of us deciding to move on for some reason or another. There's never been anyone that could hold my attention for very long. I don't really care for going to bars or clubs much anymore. Not just to meet new people, and in my line of work there's not much chance of meeting anyone, either."

"Edward, what do you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I paint. Abstract and Texture. I've sold quite a bit of my work over the past few years, I do pretty well for myself.

I also dabble in photography, mostly children's portraits. The photography is just a hobby, but it never hurts to make a little extra on the side. It's enjoyable for me...relaxing. It's the best kind of job to have, doing something that you feel passionate about," I continued. "Beats the hell out of going to an office day-in and day-out, that shit would make me crazy."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Once upon a time I tried the nine-to-five grind and ended up quitting and venturing out on my own," he explained.

"So, what do _you_ do?" I asked, enjoying the comfortable flow of our conversation.

He laughed. "You paint, I draw. Kind of ironic, isn't it?" he said with a beautiful smirk. "I'm an architectural consultant, but on my own terms. Guess I've always had an eye for lines, I see things in my mind that are structurally feasible, but different. It draws a lot of attention in the right circles. I like it because I work when I want to and fortunately can pick and choose only the contracts that are desirable to me. It affords me a nice living."

We talked for another hour and a half, discussing music, politics, different foods... by the time the others were ready to go, I felt really comfortable with Jay and didn't want our time together to come to a close.

Jay had ridden over to the club with Emmett, Carlisle and Alec, but now Alec would be riding back to the hotel with Eric, and Seth and Jake had decided to continue on to another club. I decided to offer Jay a ride back with me, because Emmett was a little wasted and Carlisle wanted to get him home before he passed out.

_Brilliant idea_, I thought, the smile on my face growing to epic proportions.

"Jay, I can give you a lift back to the hotel if you like, since Carlisle has his hands full with the boozer over there," I offered, laughing as Em started singing Bruno Mars' _Marry You_.

"Um, are you sure it's no trouble? I mean, I can have Seth and Jake drop me off..." he started, realizing they'd already left as he looked around the parking lot. "Well, yeah, guess I'll take you up on that ride, Edward," he chuckled.

"Great. I'm parked down on the end," I indicated with my thumb over my shoulder. I started walking and paused, waiting for him to catch up.

On the drive back we talked more and I almost asked if he wanted to stop for a coffee, but thought better of it as he yawned. We were almost back to the hotel, anyhow.

We walked through the lobby to the elevators. I pushed the 'up' indicator and immediately the doors opened. We stepped inside, him in front of me so I could get one more glimpse of his sweet ass before heading to my room. I quickly pushed the button for the fourth floor as he leaned in and selected the third.

As the car began to ascend, he took my hand and closed his fingers around it.

"Thank you, Edward, for the company this evening and for the ride home," he said as our eyes met. Suddenly I noticed a yearning in them, the same yearning that I had felt all evening. _That's not the only thing I had felt._ His eyes lowered to my lips for a brief second, then looked back up at mine as the elevator rang out its arrival at his floor.

"I would invite you in for a while, but I really need to pop a couple of Tylenol and hit the hay. Maybe we could meet in the lobby cafe tomorrow morning for a coffee and breakfast before the chaos of the day begins, what do you say?"

"That sounds really good," I said softly, giving him my best smile, squeezing his hand in return. "How does eight o'clock sound?"

"Eight is perfect, I'll meet you there." He stepped closer and planted a soft, chaste kiss on my cheek. I blushed as he stepped back and out of the car, my hand hesitantly slipping out of his. "See you in the morning, Edward, sleep well."

"Good night, babe, you too." He had started down the corridor but turned back to look at me, smiling at my endearment as the elevator door closed.

I sank against the wall. I was so fucked. I had really wanted to push him up against the elevator wall, kiss the shit out of him and grind my cock all over his.

_He probably didn't mean anything by holding my hand and giving me that little kiss,_ I tormented myself, _it's what we all do, just friendly gestures. _But this time I thought I saw something more in his eyes as we gazed at each other. Surely he had noticed my reaction to his gestures, he had to have felt something surging inside his own body as I had when our skin made contact.

I let myself into my room, went straight to the en suite and turned on the shower. My poor dick had been slightly swollen all evening and was more so now as thoughts of Jay continued to play through my mind. Finally rid of my clothes, I stepped in and closed the shower door, then filled my hand with my honey-vanilla body wash. It was a calming scent that I loved, but now was not the time for calm.

I closed my eyes and rubbed the slippery lather over my chest and abdomen, moving my hands in tight circles over my pecs, pulling at my nipples. Jay had again materialized in my mind, and it was _his _hands that were moving over me.

_He kissed me hard and fast as low moans escaped both of our mouths. His hands moved around my hips to my ass, working the lather over my cheeks and in between, allowing his fingers to gently brush back and forth across my entrance. It felt so fucking good. He broke the kiss and stared into me with hooded eyes. We both growled as he circled his finger around my hole, applying pressure and probing occasionally as he pinched my nipple with his other hand, never breaking eye contact. Shit!_

_My head rolled back and hit the tiled wall as he slid his hand from my nipple down into the valley of my vee, where he stopped to tease, and finally to my stiff, throbbing cock while the fingers of his other hand remained at my hole. He dropped to his knees, his breathing raspy as his eyes locked on my cock, entranced with a wild look of hunger on his face that sent a shiver throughout my trembling body._

_Pumping my shaft, he slowly slid his tongue from between his lips and licked the precum from the head, swirling it around the tip while using the pads of his fingers to gently massage my frenulum. He licked and nipped on the underside of my shaft and went lower still, sucking my balls into his hot, wet mouth. The pressure in them was reaching an explosive level and I grabbed his head, shoved him down over my entire length and began to fuck his mouth uncontrollably._

"_Ooh yeah, baby, suck it hard, eat that cock," I roared. He continued to suck as he pushed his finger into me, sliding it in and out with the same rhythm that I was using on his head. I felt the burn deep inside as he began to swallow around the head of my dick._

"_Fuck, Jay... I can't... I can't last much longer..." I gasped frantically when white light filled my eyes, my hips thrusting as fast as they could and then I abruptly stilled and emptied the contents of my balls down his throat, feeling his muscles constrict around the head of my dick. I pumped twice more to make sure he got every last drop of my cum as he swallowed it all._

My head was still thrashing back and forth as I collapsed onto the floor of the shower, panting, still pulling on my deflating semi as Jay's image started to fade and my breathing returned to normal.

_Jesus Christ. _I'd never felt anything even remotely close to that before, in all of my twenty-seven years... so... exhilarating, intoxicating. _And this was just a wank session... not even real sex!_

Why had this been so much better than any of my other sexual encounters? What had made the difference?

I pulled myself up, off of the shower floor, and rinsed the remaining lather from my body. The water began to cool so I shut it off and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waist and shakily walked to the dresser to retrieve my sleep pants.

Lying in bed, it felt as though I'd run a marathon. Exhausted beyond belief, my eyes were already closed as sleep was quickly approaching... that twilight time in your mind when you aren't awake, but you aren't quite asleep yet, either. My eyes suddenly opened as I was struck with another vision of Jay.

_Jay._

_He _was the reason that my shower session had been so good. _He_ was the reason I'd had such an incredibly powerful release.

I was mature enough to recognize that I was already feeling something more for him than sexual attraction. He was a great guy and we had talked so easily tonight about so many different things. I had felt comfortable with him and he seemed to feel the easiness between us as well. He _had_ held my hand in the elevator and had given me a sweet kiss, who knows? Maybe he was experiencing similar feelings, for me.

For the first time in my life, I thought that this must be how it feels to form the beginning of a..._relationship_? The word was foreign to me, but I liked how it made me feel. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes and wondered what tomorrow would bring for us.

**Saturday, April 27**

The elevator doors opened and I found myself crossing the lobby to _The_ _Library Bistro_, the hotel's restaurant and bookstore. It was just past 7:30. _Anxious, much?_ Jay hadn't made it down yet, so I picked up the morning newspaper and sat in the lobby to wait for him.

Perusing the business section, completely engrossed, I nearly jumped out of my chair as a pair of hands settled on my shoulders, gently squeezing my deltoids. After my initial gasp, I quickly looked up and was met with his icy blues.

"Morning, Babe," he said, not removing his hands from me.

"Morning, Jay," I replied, taking a cleansing breath of relief. His hands moved inward towards my neck, settling on my trapezius muscles as he gently pushed his thumbs into them, making small circles, massaging them. My head fell forward and, unintentionally, I let out a soft moan, it felt so good.

After a couple moments of silence, I realized that I had let him continue at my shoulders until I finally snapped out of it.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, Jay! I just floated off for a bit. Are you ready for some coffee and maybe a little breakfast?"

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" he laughed, pulling his hands away. "Sure, I'm ready when you are. I'm starving!"

He stepped back as I rose from the chair, his eyes never leaving mine. _There's that look again, the same look that he had when we parted at the elevator last night._ As I started walking towards the restaurant he was right by my side, our hands brushing against each other as his pinky reached out and hooked through mine. I felt a grin break out across my face as I glanced over at him, his eyes quickly shifting from mine to my lips as he licked his own, and back.

We walked into the restaurant and seated ourselves. The waiter made his way over to us within seconds, handing us our menus.

"Would you gentlemen care for some coffee while you decide?" he asked.

"Yes," we both said at the same time and laughed. Reviewing the breakfast options, I chanced a glance at Jay over the top of the menu, only to catch him watching me. We both laughed again and shook our heads, and finally decided our orders by the time the waiter brought us our coffee.

With nothing else to do, since our food was selected, I nervously looked around the restaurant and felt him staring at me yet again.

"Edward," he said, "Are you ok? You seem a little distracted."

I sighed heavily and offered him a smile.

"Yes, I'm ok...it's just...well, I'm feeling a little..." I trailed off.

"A little _what?_" he asked with a soft smile, his hand moving to cover the top of mine. "Am I making you nervous?"

"No, no...It's just that I feel so good when we're together, so comfortable. It's so easy to be myself around you," I said honestly. "Do you want to keep each other company at the reception tonight, seeing as we're both alone? I'd love nothing more than to share a dance or two with you."

I held my breath, waiting for his response. I saw no need to play games, what did I have to lose by asking? At least I wasn't hiding how I felt.

"That sounds perfect. I was hoping we could spend more time together before we all have to head home. And, Edward...your hand feels really good inside of mine."

Feeling a chill, I rolled my hand over in his, grasping it tightly as I discreetly tried to adjust the tightness in my jeans with the other. Of course he noticed, and we giggled together quietly.

After breakfast, we continued to hold each other's hands while sipping on a second cup of coffee. It felt so good, so right.

We talked about everything under the sun. I learned that his family lived in Billings, Montana, and that he had a younger brother named Phil, who was in his last year of college. I shared that I was an only child, but had spent a lot of time with my cousins throughout the years. We talked about being gay and discovered that we had both always known that we were, from a young age, and had always been accepted by our families and friends. We'd just gotten on the subject of childhood pets when I noticed the time.

"Jay, it's already 10:15! I'm sorry if I've kept you so long, I'm sure you probably have other things to do!" I said wide-eyed. I felt bad for monopolizing his entire morning.

"No worries, Edward, I don't really have anything planned for the rest of the morning, but I don't want to keep you from anything, either," he said and I took that as my opening.

"Honestly, all I'm going to do is go back to my room, make sure everything is in order for this afternoon and read a little. If you have nothing planned, would you like to take a walk around town?" I asked, hoping he would be agreeable.

"That sounds great!" he replied excitedly as we stood to leave the restaurant.

After having stopped at various shops in Occidental Square, we found ourselves resting on a bench in the park for a short time, before returning from our walk. We continued to talk, sipping from our bottles of water as Jay slipped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"I've really enjoyed being with you like this today, Edward, I feel as though I've known you forever," he whispered in my ear. "I feel...close to you...like I could share anything with you."

I turned to look at him, our faces mere inches apart. He was staring at my lips again, and I took the chance and slowly closed the distance. Our lips met in a soft, chaste kiss, our eyes closed. He pulled back slightly, his mouth hovering over mine as we stole each other's breath. He opened his eyes and looked deeply into mine then let out a soft sigh as our lips met again, still chaste but pressing more firmly against each other.

It would have been so easy to get lost in him, to open my mouth to him and savor the flavor of his tongue against mine. But it was not meant to be. A little blonde girl came bounding over, chasing a ball that was tossed to her. She looked to be around four or five years old.

"S'cuze me, mister," she said as she quickly crawled under our bench to retrieve the ball. "Sowwie," she apologized, as she ran back to her parents.

"Well, I guess we'd better get a move on, Jay. We have to be at Emmett's around three, and it's already half past twelve," I told him. We reluctantly got up and made our way back to the hotel.

We rode up the elevator together and as it stopped at his floor, he asked if he could ride with me over to Em's and then to the church so we didn't have to take both of our cars.

"That would make sense, what's your room number? I'll stop by to get you on my way down."

"Three twenty-two," he told me as he embraced me in his arms, hugging me close and kissing the side of my head before releasing me.

Smirking like a cat, if a cat could smirk, I said, "See you then, Babe," as the elevator doors closed.

The wedding went off without a hitch.

A while after we arrived at Emmett's house, it was obvious that he was the 'bride' of the pair, he was so nervous. He couldn't find his cufflinks or his shoes, and was frantic when he couldn't find the rings. He was on the verge of tears as Jay spoke up.

"Um, Em? You gave Edward and I the rings as soon as we got here," he laughed, as we fished them out of our pockets to show him.

"Fuck!" he sobbed, "This is the first time I've _ever_ felt like this! Why can't I hold my shit together, today of all days?!"

"Because you're about to take the biggest step you'll probably ever take, Emmett! Marriage is a big deal, it's something you and Car have worked towards for quite a while, and it's finally coming to fruition," Jay said, as he looked over to me. There was something in that look, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

We arrived with Emmett at the church a little after four o'clock. Carlisle, Seth and Alec had arrived a couple of hours earlier, as they had planned to dress there so that the _groom_ and _groom _wouldn't see each other before the nuptials.

As the traditional wedding march began, Jay and I started up the aisle together, his arm slipped through my elbow, just as I'd imagined. We waited at the altar with Emmett as Seth and Alec came next. When we were all in our appropriate places, Carlisle walked up the aisle alone, simply beaming. As Emmett caught his eye, he visibly relaxed into a huge grin, his nerves completely settled.

Vows and rings were exchanged, and they were pronounced husband and husband as Emmett planted a big, wet kiss on Carlisle's lips. The guests howled and clapped when they made their way down the aisle together while the music played. They waited in the alcove for the rest of us to descend.

After the guests had made their way through the receiving line, photographs were taken inside the church. Thankfully, it only took thirty minutes and after Jay, Seth, Alec and I went back outside with the others, the newlyweds emerged.

Applause and whistles broke out as everyone threw birdseed towards them in lieu of rice, and wished them congratulations as they hurried to their waiting limo.

The crowd broke apart as everyone went to their vehicles, anxious to get to the dinner reception. I waited for Jay to catch up with me before walking to my car.

Once inside the banquet room, everyone found their reserved dinner seats and ordered drinks. The wedding party sat at their own table, of course, where bottles of chilled champagne were waiting. We took our seats in the same order we were positioned in at the altar, so Em and Carlisle were between Jay and I.

Carlisle grabbed a microphone and quickly made an announcement.

"Folks, no traditional protocol will be followed this evening with regard to speeches, toasts, cake-cutting or dances, with the exception of Emmett and I dancing with our mothers. The dinner buffet is ready for you and the bar is open. The cake will be cut and will be ready when you are. So please, relax and enjoy yourselves."

Everyone clapped and _woo-hoo'ed_ as several tables got up from their seats and started towards the buffet line, the wedding party leading.

Dinner ended and the music started, as DJ-ABran began spinning. This was her first gig ever, and Carlisle had graciously offered to give her a chance for a little exposure. She and Carlisle were friends from our college days, and hearing her now, I had to admit that she was pretty good.

Everyone was mingling, people moving from table to table, catching up with each other. I hadn't seen some of them since college and it was good to chat and hear where life had taken them. I excused myself to go get a drink...or two.

Wanting to get the buzz started, I downed a couple shots of Cuervo and chased them with a beer. No, make that two beers. Starting on the second one, I leaned back against the bar, watching everyone dance. Suddenly, I wondered where Jay was.

After dinner, everyone in the wedding party had gone their own way, including myself. Now I remembered...Jay didn't know anyone outside of his and Car's family and our small circle of friends, where was he? I scanned over the crowd in an attempt to find him. I spotted his long, dark ponytail on the far side of the dance floor.

Jay was dancing alone, also scanning the crowd...maybe he was looking for me; I chastised myself for leaving him on his own for so long. I stood there for a moment and watched him. He had the most amazing moves while he gyrated his hips and spun around. Our eyes finally met and he gave me such a sexy smirk that my breath hitched. Taking that as my cue, I put down my empty beer bottle and danced toward him. He was fuck-hot in his tux and I started to feel the tingle and tightness in my pants as Enrique belted out _I Like It._ The tequila shot and beers had me feeling really good as I moved towards him. Finally face to face, we gave each other a knowing look and began to mirror each other's moves.

He danced in front of me and winked. I saw his darkened, lust-filled shades of blue peering deeply into my eyes, moving slowly down to the growing protrusion below my waist and back up to settle on my mouth.

_Hmm, he must have had a few drinks__, __too, judging from the way he's eye-fucking me._ _If truth be known, we were both looser and more relaxed than we would have normally been without the alcohol._

He licked his lips and I damn near came. I moved behind him to grind into his ass, brazenly sliding my cock up and down his crack with my arms around his waist. His head fell back onto my shoulder and his eyes closed as he pushed back against me._Fuck!_

My tongue was immediately on his neck as I slowly licked from his collar to behind his ear, where I began to gently suck. He took a sharp intake of breath and let out a groan as he reached around to grab my ass, moving his palms to circle and firmly squeeze my cheeks. _Mmmm,_ his hands felt so good on me, so _right._ Gently I pulled the front of his shirt out of his pants so I could feel his flesh beneath my hands.

We had both started to sweat from dancing and his scent was driving me wild. My hands danced over his sculpted abs, feeling the smoothness of his skin as I raised my right hand to ghost over his left pec. It felt so firm under my touch that I couldn't resist squeezing it, feeling his nipple harden at the contact. I just had to pinch it. _Shit!_ I could feel his heart as it pounded in his chest.

With a low moan I quickly turned him around, my breathing ragged as I gazed into his eyes while biting my lower lip. His eyes moved to watch my mouth as I licked my lips, soothing the bite. His arms reached around my neck as I grabbed his hips and lightly brushed my cock against his. He let out a growl that reached deep into my balls as I felt myself swelling even more. We were mere inches apart as we continued to bump and grind to the music and I really wanted to taste him, to soothe the growing ache deep within my belly.

The music slowed to a much easier pace and, feeling pretty confident, I gave him a questioning look with my brow arched. He smiled and nodded, granting me permission. I let my tongue brush lightly over his lips. After a couple of light, tentative kisses, our mouths opened to each other and I was gone. He slowly grazed his tongue over mine as my breathing hitched and I deepened the kiss, stretching my tongue farther into his mouth. It was a deep, languid kiss that felt like pure, liquid fire and I knew he felt it too, as he melted into my arms. My palm was at the back of his neck, tilting his head slightly to give us a better angle to probe each other deeper.

Thank God the music was loud enough that it drowned out the noises we made... hopefully, we hadn't put on a show for everyone. Not that it mattered, other couples on the dance floor were doing the same thing.

His hand moved over my cock as he gently squeezed and rubbed up and down. I let out a groan as I pulled away from his mouth and slipped my hand down the back of his pants, letting my fingers trail lightly up and down the crevice.

We had stopped dancing and, fearing that our touching might have drawn too much attention, we slipped out of the room and into a darkened corner, away from the crowd.

I kissed him again, this time with a little more desperation as I ran my hand over his crotch. The more passes I made, the harder he got. Quickly I dropped to my knees, unable to wait any longer to see what he looked like and to have that first, sweet taste, to feel his silky hardness in my mouth. I unfastened his pants and slowly revealed his magnificence.

It was the longest, thickest, smoothest cock I had ever seen, nestled in a patch of tightly trimmed, dark hair.

_Oh, Fuck. _

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop once I started, I stood up, grabbed his hand and led him further down the hall to the elevators. Once inside I pushed the button to the fourth floor, to my room.

"Wait," he said, as he reached in front of me and pushed the button to the third floor, "My room is a little closer," he chuckled. I let out a whimper, knowing that he wanted this as much as I did.

The elevator opened and we practically ran to his door as he reached to pull the key card out of the pocket of his tux jacket. Fumbling with the card to get it into the slot, I grabbed it out of his hand, quickly swiped it and pushed the door open.

"Jay," I wheezed, "please let me taste you now, I can't wait any longer."

"Oh fuck, yes, _please_," he heaved, as we threw our jackets to the floor on our way to the bed. I grabbed him by the belt, his hands joining mine as we frantically pushed down his slacks and boxers.

I stood in front of him as he sat down on the edge of his king sized bed, leaned back on his outstretched arms with his head hung down to his chest, and looked up at me through his thick, dark lashes. Lust was written all over his face as he gave me the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen. God, he was so beautiful and I couldn't wait to explore him...all of him.

Once again I dropped to my knees and reached to slowly drag the backside of my fingers up and down his length, teasing the head by swirling a finger around the rim. His cock twitched and he shivered intuitively. He threw his head back as I gently grabbed his length and stroked him slowly, gently, as I pressed my tongue over his balls. I took each one into my mouth, sucking and licking them until he fell back onto the bed. As I licked from behind his balls to his tip, he groaned with pleasure. I licked and swirled my tongue through his precum and coated his perfectly shaped head with it.

"God, you are delicious," I 's when I decided to take it all.

I slid my mouth down most of his length and swirled my tongue around his girth, licking the underside of his cock with the flat of my tongue as it throbbed in my mouth. I pulled back slowly, increasing the suction as I neared his tip and laved the head with saliva before sliding my lips back down. Using my hand to grab and gently twist his base, I repeated my action, moving him farther down my throat with each pass as I began to swallow around the head.

Jay was thrusting up into my mouth now, his fingers in my hair, growling and writhing as he begged for more. My own cock was soaked with precum inside my pants, ready to combust.

I continued to suck and swallow, as my nose eventually reached and then rested in his pubic nest. Sensing that he was getting close, I pushed him as far down my throat as I could and kept swallowing while moving my tongue up and down his length. He stilled and let out a couple of high-pitched mewls as I felt him discharging his load down my throat, thrusting one final time. He arched his entire body off of the bed as he began to scream, pulling my hair and holding me to him.

When I pulled off of him, some of his cum had slipped out of my mouth and over his happy trail, there had been so much. I licked and cleaned him thoroughly with my tongue as he slowly recovered, his breathing trying to return to normal.

"Holy _fuck_," he mumbled, "that was just...soo..._perfect_. That's the first time I've_ever_ cum that hard." I smiled to myself knowing that I had caused this reaction in him.

I barely gave him any recovery time, but he didn't need it. He was still so hard.

"Turn over, Jay, on your hands and knees. Lift your ass high and spread your legs apart for me," I ordered with a low, raspy tone. He quickly obliged and arranged himself the way I'd asked, his upper body resting on his elbows.

I quickly stood and discarded the rest of my clothes as he turned his head back to watch me, eyeing my cock while licking his lips. It only spurred me on. I climbed back up onto the bed and positioned myself behind him. Leaning towards his gaping cheeks I began with light kisses across his perfect mounds of flesh, adding a little suction as I went, eventually licking and nipping with my teeth as he groaned and pushed his ass closer to my face.

I pulled away and moved my mouth to the crease where his ass met his inner thigh, sucking on the skin there and biting gently as he lost all composure.

"Edward, _please_... I need _more... NOW!_" he keened.

"You want me to eat your ass?" I teased, as I leaned in and let my tongue slide up his crack.

"Oh, yes, _please_... _FUCK YES!_!" he groaned as he dropped his head onto the bed.

I leaned in and circled my tongue around his puckered entrance, gently nipping and licking the surrounding area, teasing him, mixing it up over a period of a few minutes. Poor Jay was out of his mind, trying to guide his hole towards my tongue, as I quickly moved out of reach.

"Edward, PLEASE! I can't take anymore, PLEASE!" he begged. The sounds he was making was driving me mad with lust. Finally, spreading his cheeks apart and starting from the back of his balls, I licked him with the flat of my tongue, all the way up to the top of his crack.

"FUUUUCCKK! Do it again Edward, PLEASE!" he cried out, beginning to fist the comforter.

I teased him just a short while longer before I finally gave in and pushed my stiff tongue into his hole. I began probing in and out, alternating with pressured licks over his entrance. Reaching around to his cock, I stroked it gently, up and down, twisting my palm over the head. He was soaked with precum again and crying into the comforter.

"Oh, God...oh, God...please...please," he sobbed, and I moved my face from his ass, licked two of my fingers and quickly, but gently, slipped one of them into his ass, searching for his prostate. Locating it after a few seconds, I moved my finger back and forth across it, in time with how I was stroking his cock.

He was glorious. His ass was rocking furiously over my finger and as I slid the other one in, his breath hitched deeply as he quickly grabbed for a pillow and began screaming into it. Finally, he pushed back hard against my hand and I squeezed his cock.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! OH, MY FUCKING GOD! IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD! I'M CUMMING! OH, FUCK!" he wailed, stilling once again then coming all over my hand, his stomach, and the comforter.

He collapsed completely, my fingers still in his ass while I slowed my movement over his prostate, his body tremoring and jerking as I eased them out.

I went to grab a warm washcloth and climbed up beside him, to clean him and the bed off as best I could, then tossed the cloth to the floor and moulded my body around him, holding him, gently caressing him as he came back from the dead. He was still crying a little and he turned himself around in my arms to face me. Weakly, he pulled his hands to my face and kissed my lips tenderly, over and over. We wrapped our arms around each other, clinging to each other as if our lives depended on it. He pulled back and looked into my eyes hazily, as he began to speak.

"Edward...my sweet Edward...I've got to tell you that I've never felt anything that intense, that fucking good, _ever_ before in my life. I...I can't even put it into words..."

I was so struck by his words. My heart wept in my chest as he pulled me into a deep, gentle, passionate kiss, breath escaping our noses as it lingered on and on. I was falling for him, hard.

We laid there together for a while, just holding each other, gently caressing each other's skin. I was almost asleep, as I thought he was. Not wanting to wake him, my legs gently unwrapped themselves from his as I tried to move away.

Just as I stood up, he got up on his knees, moving to the edge of the bed and grabbed for me.

"Where do you think _you're_ going? It's my turn now, you're not going _anywhere_, Edward," he smirked as he ripped his shirt open and off. It was like he was completely rejuvenated. I looked down at his bare chest as his shirt came off and practically drooled upon seeing the little silver ring through his right nipple.

"Fuck," I mumbled as my fingers reached for it, pulling on it lightly. He let out a hiss and I was gone.

I stood before him as my cock bobbed up and down, anticipating what was to come. I didn't need much encouragement as I was already hard as a rock, having already pleasured him. He leaned in and deeply inhaled my scent, which made his eyes roll back into his head as he hummed loudly.

"God, you smell so fucking good...good enough to eat."

He licked his lips and moved close into the hollow of my vee, licking with fervor and sucking the skin into his mouth as he moved lower, humming as he trailed. My eyes closed and I let out a deep moan as he finally reached where I wanted him to be. He licked my length with the flat of his tongue, lingering on my tip before sucking only on the head, so gently...it felt like warm, liquid silk. He wrapped his thumb and pointer finger around my shaft and slowly jerked me up and down while his other hand rubbed and delicately pulled on my balls. My head fell back and my mouth fell open as he began to swirl his tongue and suck harder on my tip.

He removed the hand that had been jerking and lifted his fingers to my mouth, indicating that I should suck. I opened and greedily sucked them in, letting them slide in and out of my mouth, coating them with saliva. He pulled them from my mouth and moved his hand behind me, slowly sliding his fingers between my ass cheeks. As he neared the promised land with his slick fingers, his mouth descended all the way down onto my dick, causing me to scream out loud at the sensation. His wet fingers had finally reached my hot spot as he gently circled, then inserted just the tip of his middle finger and swirled it around.

"Jesus, that feels _so_ _fucking good_," I moaned, widening my stance to give him better access. Shit, I was melting into him and against my better judgement, I let my emotions begin to run wild.

He continued to suck me and had started moving his finger in and out, up to his second knuckle, swirling intermittently as he continued to massage my balls with his other hand. God, I didn't know how much more of this I could take without bursting. He swallowed me deeply into his mouth as I ran my fingers through his long, dark hair. I grabbed it harshly, using it to steer his mouth over my cock and to help me keep my balance.

There were now two fingers stretching me, pushing and pulling in and out of my ass as I guided his head with my fist through his hair. The silky feel of it just added to my desire, making me jerk his head faster and harder. The coil was about to snap. My dick was ready to detonate as his fingers moved over my prostate, rubbing in circles.

"Oh, _shit_, FUCK!" I screamed as my ass clenched and my cum shot down his throat, almost gagging him, his head smashed so far into my groin by my trembling hands. Completely spent, I almost fell to the floor in my euphoria but he grabbed me and we both fell back onto the bed.

He was on his back, his head slightly tilted towards me as we both tried to get our breathing under control.

I slowly reached over to him and took his hand, bringing it to my mouth to lightly kiss his fingers. "Thank you, Jay," I mumbled. His eyes closed and he smiled as I let out a satisfied sigh.

"Edward...Edward, wake up!"

"Huh? What?" I mumbled, trying to get my bearing.

"It's almost ten o'clock!" Jay said, pulling on my arm to get me moving. "We've missed half of the reception!"

"Oh, Shit," I hissed, looking around at the scattered pieces of our tuxes all over the floor.

"Do you think they'll notice that we've been...missing?" he laughed.

I got up and quickly started separating our clothes, tossing his pile over to him. "Quick, let's get dressed and go back down there, maybe we can just slip back in."

As we were re-suiting ourselves, a thought struck me like a knife to my chest. Tomorrow we would be leaving each other. Jay would be driving back to Billings and I would be heading back to Portland. My heart fell.

_Why had I allowed myself to fall for him? I knew it could never work out, Billings was almost 700 miles away. I could feel my eyes filling with tears, tears I was determined not to let him see. Maybe we could still see each other at Emmett and Carlisle's every few months or so, or give an honest attempt at a long-distance relationship._

I could think of nothing but stupid ideas. Ideas that would never work.

Buttoning up my shirt and reaching for my jacket and bow-tie, I released myself, determined to just let go and enjoy the few hours we had left.

We went back to the reception and, surprisingly, no one had realized we were gone! At least, no one said anything if they _had_ noticed. We spent the next two hours talking, just enjoying each other's company. We danced a couple more times, but not as close as we had before. Jay seemed to feel as uncomfortable as I did.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled him back to a table in the corner that had been deserted, the guests having already gone home for the evening.

"Jay, I want to be honest with you, and I want to apologize for tonight. I never should have allowed myself to become so close to you, knowing we would only have a couple of days together. Since we'll be leaving each other tomorrow, I guess there's no harm in telling you that I've fallen hard for you. I'll always cherish the time we spent together." My eyelids couldn't contain my tears any longer. I let them flow freely down my cheeks.

"Edward, please don't apologize for the time we had," he said, holding my hands within his. "The memories we made together are already stowed away, deep within my heart. You aren't the only one that has been swept off his feet. I feel something with you that I've never felt before, with anyone. I should never have let my guard down."

We comforted each other as best as we could since there were still guests in the room.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," he started, "but can we spend our last night together? In either of our rooms?"

He was right, it wasn't such a good idea. It would do neither of us any good. But we were both already hurting, and we would still be hurting tomorrow.

"Please, I would love that," I said, hoping I could handle it.

We quickly told Em and Carlisle that we were leaving to go back to our rooms, and would see them tomorrow morning before they left for their honeymoon. Once they left, we would be free to go home.

We stopped at Jay's room and collected his belongings before settling into mine. Once inside, he set his suitcase down and took my hand lovingly and asked if I'd like to shower with him before going to bed.

What a silly question.

After our shower, during which we refrained from any sex, we climbed under the covers in our sleep pants. I pulled the sheet up around us as we held each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Edward, I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but...I think...that...I love you," he declared shyly, lowering his head to wipe his eyes.

"Jay, I don't think it's ridiculous at all...because, I think I love you, too."

We both burst into tears as he kissed me, holding me close. I couldn't help myself and deepened the kiss, and we gently, passionately began to make love to each other for as long as we could both hold out.

Early Sunday morning, we sullenly packed up our things and put our bags in our respective cars. We were going to Em and Carlisle's to join them for a light breakfast before the cab would come to take them to the airport. Closing the trunk of my car, I gave Jay a quick peck on the cheek and told him I'd meet him there.

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting around the table with the newlyweds, nibbling on fruit and assorted bagels. They were very excited about their honeymoon in Rio, telling us about all the places they were planning to see.

Silence fell over the room as Emmett bellowed, "What the hell is wrong with you two? You've both been sitting there pouting since you got here."

As Jay and I looked at each other sadly, we decided to tell them what had happened. They both listened, in earnest.

"So, what's the problem?" Emmett asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"What's the problem? I'll tell you what the problem is, we're in love with each other and we may never see each other again!" I argued. I knew Emmett was a little dense, but come on.

"Never see each other again, what are you talking about? You live in Portland, Jay lives in Vancouver...you're like ten minutes away from each other."

"WHAT?" Jay and I both said at the same time. Turning to him, I said, "I thought you lived in Montana. You _did_ say that's where your family was!"

"Yeah, my FAMILY lives there, not me! I live in Vancouver, Washington...and you're...you live in Portland?" he stammered, both of our mouths hanging open.

"YES!" I practically screamed, large smiles breaking across both of our faces. "Shit, you're just on the other side of the Columbia River!" I suddenly realized that I never told Jay where I lived.

We stood with our arms around each other and bid Emmett and Carlisle goodbye as the cab pulled away from the curb.

"What do you want to do, now? We can hang around for a few hours, or we can go home and get to know each other some more," Jay said.

"Let's go home. I can't wait to see your place!" I kissed him deeply on the mouth and we both jumped into our cars.

Driving back down the I-5 towards home, I realized that, for the first time in my life, I'd finally found someone I loved. And that someone loved me just as much.


End file.
